


Okay， Cap is the Alpha!

by bernolli



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernolli/pseuds/bernolli





	Okay， Cap is the Alpha!

这一定是个充满恶意的玩笑！

Steve盯着电视上E!娱乐反复播放的他们一周前和一群外星大狗狗战斗的画面，以及那个硕大的让人无法忽视的标题，Winter Soldier is expecting?（冬日战士怀孕了？），苗条性感的主持人正用专业八卦兼装腔作势的惊喜评论着Bucky打斗的动作，“我们注意到不久前加入复仇者的冬日战士巴恩斯先生在本次战斗中出现了几个不寻常的动作，请看，他下意识的护住了自己的肚子，连续几次，在没有受到致命威胁的时刻护住腹部，鉴于我们亲爱的巴恩斯中士是个Omega，我们大胆的做出猜测，巴恩斯中士怀上了第一个复仇者宝宝，而关于宝宝父亲的身份，我们有理由相信是他最亲密的复仇者伙伴之一。”

接下来E！娱乐的主持人开始脑洞大开各种漫无边际四六不着调的猜测Bucky Alpha的身份，第一个躺枪的是Natasha，“众所周知，罗曼诺夫和巴恩斯有种非比寻常的亲厚关系，”主持人展示了几张Natasha带Bucky去商场购物的照片，这就叫非比寻常的亲厚？“我们可以期待一位红头发的可爱宝宝。”切，棕发宝宝才可爱。第二个是Sam，理由，他们一起晨跑。然后主持人表示期待性感的巧克力宝宝。第三个是Clint，竟然是Clint，理由，他们曾经为抢最后一块牛排三明治在复仇者大厦旁边的小餐厅里大打出手，打是亲骂是爱，口味的高度一致决定了生活其他方面的契合度。鬼扯。第四个，Steve本来猜是Tony结果他们扔出了Fury的照片，Steve很想捂着胸口在电视机前娇弱的昏倒，为什么连Fury都出场了，他们还不放自己的照片，难道在他们眼里他和Bucky的关系还不如前面这些新上线的小混蛋们。Alpha Icon这么没有存在感？？

就在他心塞无语的时候Bucky捏着一张报纸满脸乌云的走进来把报纸摔在茶几上，一张Bucky的大头照，旁边配着Yes!I'm with baby（是的，我怀孕了）。文章里给出了和E！娱乐相似的结论，也对Bucky Alpha的身份进行了一番不靠谱的猜测，只是这份小报的猜测多了Tony土豪Stark，和瓦坎达的英俊国王黑豹特查拉，噢，他们猜特查拉的理由简直让Steve想抱着Bucky哭一场，因为特查拉帮Steve补过盾。

“为什么没人觉得我才是那个Alpha？”Steve靠在Bucky肩头长吁短叹。

Bucky好笑的看着好像手握正确答案却一直不被老师点名的郁闷学生Steve，揉了揉他的脑袋，“也许他们觉得自由女神应该永远是处女。”

“所以我不能有性生活？”

“不，是他们认为你的生活里没有这些，他们把你看做星条旗，自由女神像，或者其他随便什么代表国家的东西。他们觉得你没有吃饭睡觉打豆豆这些普通人的需求。”

“Hey,guys.”Natasha晃动着明艳的火红色头发走进大厅，她看着Bucky玩味的笑了一下，“亲爱的，我们的宝宝怎么样？今天乖不乖？有没有踢你？”

噢，不，Steve把脑袋贴在Bucky肚子上，他就知道那些小混蛋会拿这个开玩笑，他们会不停的刺激他直到他受不了跟电视台宣布他和Bucky搞上了，自由女神破处了，他是孩子爸爸。

“Nat，放过Cap吧，”Steve还没来得及感激从阴影里跳出来的Clint，那家伙就接着说，“毕竟我才是孩子的父亲。”Clint递给Bucky一个牛排三明治，他们最喜欢的那种，“看，这才是一个称职的Alpha应该做的事情，喂饱你的Omega。”说完他朝正在磨牙的Steve挤了挤眼睛。Steve想揍他。

Bucky默默的啃着三明治，无视他们的调侃，偶尔腾出一只手摸摸Steve毛茸茸的脑袋以示安慰。

“Oh，这不是我孩子的mom吗，Javis，你怎么能让Clint给他吃牛排三明治这么低级的食物，快通知米其林餐厅，给我的Omega准备最好最精致最营养的午餐，我们的孩子将是世界上最幸福的小霸王，有超级英俊天才的dad和性感迷人的mom并且一出生就是富二代...”

“但愿他不会继承你的身高。”Bucky淡淡的接口。成功的安抚住了拱在他胸口躁动不安的Steve。

Tony丢给Bucky一个你伤害了我的眼神，委屈的给自己倒了杯香槟。

Sam进来的时候扫视了一圈屋子里的人，抓了抓脑袋，“为什么我今天收到很多条恭喜我当爸爸的短信？”没人想回答他的问题。

 

Steve决定用坚韧的神经忽视娱乐媒体和复联小伙伴们的精神伤害。毕竟这种新闻播个几天人们就遗忘了，现在信息的生命周期比七十年前快的太多。然而他低估了人民群众和各路八卦人士对Bucky Alpha的热情。 

因为就在第二天，他们又一次拯救了纽约，而这次帮Bucky挡掉飞到他头顶上那辆大卡车的是Hulk，Bucky友好的冲Hulk笑了笑。

于是他现在就生不如死的看着E！娱乐主持人带着明显的兴奋像朗诵莎士比亚十四行诗一样形容Bucky那个笑容像溶化的雪莲花，并且信誓旦旦只有对着心爱的人巴恩斯中士才会露出这样的笑容。让我们祝福巴恩斯中士和班纳博士。祝福你的大头鬼，我真的会拆了你们的编辑部。Steve朝电视机挥了挥拳头。

接下来是Thor，他料理完阿斯加德Loki惹出来的烂摊子回来热情的拥抱小伙伴们，鉴于Bucky的发色让他有点想念Loki他拥抱Bucky的时间比其他人多了5秒，这珍贵的5秒被狗仔队记录在案，成为Thor思念自己Omega的铁证。让我们期待金发碧眼的大胸宝宝吧！女主播兴奋的原地转了一个圈。Steve咬着手帕，Bucky给他买的防止他咬坏了自己的牙，默默的想这和真相是多么的差之毫厘失之千里。

网络大军也开始掺和到这场巴恩斯中士Alpha大探询的热闹中来。

Tweet上带着Bucky Alpha标签的推文一天之内多了数百万条。因为看起来无论是一个小Hulk还是小雷神都比之前的那些红发宝宝巧克力宝宝要更加吸引人。人们热衷于猜测Bucky的宝宝是不是一落地就能掀翻一辆坦克或者弄出几道闪电。这实在太有趣了，一个知名主妇大V评论道。

Tumblr上那些年龄偏小总是怀揣着柔软内心和逗比黄暴脑洞的汤主则开始为Bucky的Alpha投票，很快分成了各自不同的阵营，并且各个阵营都有自己的logo，标语和对Bucky Alpha的看起来像祝福实际上更像不好好待他我们会撕了你这样警告的寄语。Bucky的粉丝如此之多他始料未及。当然她们对Bucky的爱护让Steve心里暖暖的。Bucky值得这些关心。但令他郁闷的是这场热闹的party里还是没有他。他感觉自己又变回了那个毕业舞会上无人邀请的不起眼的小家伙。

Bucky对他引起的轩然大波兴趣缺缺，不过看着Steve一副受了天大委屈的样子，他走过去亲了亲Steve的嘴角，揉揉他的头发，然后露出一个俏皮的笑，“你真的那么在意？”

Steve像只伤心的小熊点点头。

“那好吧，我们去逛街。”

Bucky让Steve拉着他的手肆无忌惮的在街上招摇，途中碰到不少来恭喜Bucky的可爱市民，Steve从来没有像现在这样期待纽约市民们能发挥一下他们日常八卦的平均水准，不用超常发挥，正常发挥就行，比如问一下为什么Steve牵着Bucky的手。然而这些可爱的市民像被神仙教母感召了一样对他们黏在一起的手视若无睹，他们看Steve的目光和看家里圣母玛利亚的画像一样充满敬畏和温柔。Steve绝望的想是不是他现在和Bucky当场接吻他们也只是认为美国队长在给巴恩斯中士做人工呼吸。

回到家Bucky摸摸欲哭无泪的Steve，安慰的亲了他几下，“别在意。”Steve呜呜呜的把脑袋埋在Bucky胸口使劲蹭，Bucky只好继续摸摸他又说了一遍别在意。

 

如果一个怀孕的Omega会得到大熊猫级别的特别优待那么Bucky现在无疑是地球上的最后一只熊猫。

最近试图毁灭地球大反派们似乎集体启动了年度休假计划，复仇者们闲的发霉，在厌倦了打牌喝酒刷推特之后，不知道是谁开的头，很可能是Tony，他们开始比赛谁能在汤不热的Bucky Alpha年终决选里夺冠。

于是令Steve瞠目结舌的大战上演了。Natasha从Pepper那里搞来一堆甜点配方，Bucky在糖衣炮弹的攻势下眨巴了几下小鹿眼吃的乐不思蜀。Natasha暂时领先。Tony不甘示弱的把Bucky拖进他的实验室用他48小时不眠不休为Bucky金属胳膊改造的内置式激光武器赢得了Bucky的青睐，狂刷好感度。排名秒杀Natasha。Tony得意的吹了声口哨。

Clint不屑的嗤笑一声，要抓住一个男人的心首先要抓住他的胃。端出新鲜出炉的俄罗斯名菜土豆烧牛肉还配了一碗罗宋汤，Bucky眼睛一亮立即抛弃了Tony转向Clint。

Clint排名飙升。Tony骂了一句无耻。

Tony开新闻发布会宣布给世界儿童基金捐款3亿美金。记者心领神会的提问是不是因为要当爸爸了所以开始关注儿童慈善，Tony笑而不语。汤不热当日最佳。

Thor用闪电在天空里画了一朵歪瓜裂枣的玫瑰，玫瑰虽然走形但心意感人。本来不热的Thor居然因此窜上了热门排名直逼Tony。

Natasha用不能穿比基尼威胁Bucky内疚的陪她走红地毯。重夺排名首位。

而远在瓦坎达，被Steve认为是复联最后一个正常人的黑豹特查拉，仗着国王的身份，对USA隔空喊话，抛出一个视频，特查拉意气风发深情款款的招呼，“Hello，My Queen。”不得不说每个人心中都或多或少做过王子公主的童话梦，特查拉精准的抓住了汤主们的软肋，立即捕获大批粉丝爆冷夺冠。Steve看着视频里特查拉那张严肃正直的脸，早知道补盾的代价这么大就不补了。

Steve已经不生气了，真的，有句话叫心累不爱。反正无论他们怎么闹腾Bucky，Bucky最终都会回到他身边，软软的偎着他，有一搭没一搭的跟他说今天谁谁谁为了讨他欢心又干了什么蠢事。Steve笑笑一边用手指梳理他的头发一边亲他的脸颊，你开心就好。

清晨的阳光溜进窗，在Steve脸上跳着欢快的舞蹈，Steve长的令人发指的睫毛扇动了几下Bucky以为他要醒了没想到只是把脑袋往Bucky颈窝里钻，哼哼两声又睡着了，Bucky瞧着过于可爱便拿起手机自拍了一张两人脑袋靠在一起的照片Po到网上，配了简约的两个字——my man.

一石激起千层浪，那帮已经在CP混战中互相投掷了无数板砖和口水的媒体和汤主们忽的像被强行勒住的马儿顿住了脚步，这是来自巴恩斯中士的第一手消息。

所以这个My man到底是不是那个My man呢？

E!娱乐请来专家进行了一番辩论。

正方观点：

“他们是一个战壕里的兄弟，睡一张床有什么好奇怪的。他们经历了战火洗礼，是纯洁的对彼此怀有至死不渝感情的好兄弟是军人的楷模，让我们向尊敬的队长和巴恩斯中士致敬。”

反方观点：

“你们眼睛是瞎的吗？巴恩斯中士会在有Alpha的情况下跟另一个Alpha睡一张床？队长的脑袋就差长在巴恩斯身上了。Don't cry for me,America,自由女神破处了。”

双方争辩的面红耳赤。

汤不热的风向也随着Bucky的自拍陡然转向了关于队长和巴恩斯中士之间发展浪漫关系可能性的全方位探讨。

各类细节贴层出不穷，比如有人po出他们大战外星狗狗时一张Steve背对Bucky用盾牌挡住一只外星狗攻击的图片，并解析道明明黑寡妇离队长更近但是队长下意识的选择了优先保护Bucky，如果这都不是爱。

接着又有人po出Bucky和Steve逛商场时的照片，Cap故意把步子迈那么小，完全是为了周到的照顾有身孕的巴恩斯中士。

几天内大量Steve和Bucky以前被记者抓拍的照片流行于网络。太多的默契，太多的温柔，太多太多的瞎狗眼。

“大概因为他们俩在一起太自然了我们反而才什么都没意识到吧。”

反派们的休假结束了，他们召集了一批长的十分恶心的虫子攻击地球，Cap在解决掉最后一只虫子后，面对记者对Bucky宝宝的提问，他带着疲惫却幸福的笑容看着远处向他走来的Bucky轻描淡写的说了一句，“希望他不会继承我的坏脾气。”

E！娱乐如火如荼的辩论终于得到了一锤定音的结论，他们在Bucky自拍的那张两人照片旁边配上了正确的标题，Okay，Cap is the Alpha!

让我们恭喜Cap和巴恩斯中士。

“满意了？”Bucky笑着问。

“嗯。”Steve一如既往的把脑袋拱在Bucky胸口，Bucky好笑的摸摸他柔顺的金发，真像个大宝宝。

\---End---

番外

“T'challa请你和Bucky去瓦坎达玩，你为什么不去？” Natasha走过正在擦盾的Steve身边。

“不去，不为什么。”Steve头也不抬的回答的斩钉截铁。

*

T'challa，瓦坎达战士兼国王，tumblr之冬日战士的alpha年终决选冠军，直到今天，全国人民都知道Steve Rogers是孩子他爸的今天，还在tumblr热度榜上挂着。Steve严重怀疑T'challa买了水军，不然这无法解释连时代周刊都祝福了他和Bucky之后这瓦坎达小子还能神气活现的在tumblr上被大批粉丝追捧。

 

“他是国王，你知道，姑娘们爱国王和王后。”Natasha边涂指甲油边评价，瞥了一眼Steve黑黑的脸色，Natasha补了一句，“当然他们也爱你。”

“Cap,那就是一帮小孩子的游戏，别介意。”Sam试图送上安慰。

“我没介意。”Steve嘴硬的说。

 

*

“怎么了？”Bucky摸了摸贴在他肚子上的金发脑袋。

“Natasha说姑娘们更喜欢T'challa.”Steve很不美国队长的撅着嘴。

“T'challa不错啊。”Bucky不明所以。

“连你都说他好。”Steve酸溜溜的抱怨。手臂带着一丝撒娇意味的环紧了Bucky。

 

这熊孩子不会还在介意半年前的事吧。Bucky金属手指一紧，不小心拽掉了Steve几根头发，Steve疼的抬头嘶了一声而后毫不在意的继续把脑袋贴上去。Bucky的肚子又暖又软，里头的小家伙时不时还会可爱的踢上两脚，只有这样牢牢的抱着Bucky，Steve才觉得踏实又安全。才不去瓦坎达，纽约最棒，布鲁克林万岁。

 

说起半年前那次荒唐的妇联全体成员集体嗑药似的为了争夺tumblr发起的冬日战士Alpha年度冠军干了无数令人不忍直视的蠢事惹的一群媒体跟在后面发疯后，Steve终于忍无可忍的向成天漫天遍野给Bucky安alpha的媒体公布了他和Bucky的关系，但是，当时汤很热票选出来的冠军T'challa同学大约国事过于清闲并没有因为冬日战士宝宝父亲的身份大白天下而潇洒的挥一挥衣袖转身不带走一片云彩，反而殷勤的从瓦坎达飞到纽约，专程祝福Bucky和Cap, Steve当时正处在被全国人民热烈祝福的幸福氛围中遂心胸十分宽广的表示了欢迎。结果没想到那小子带着墨镜一下飞机就对围在身边的记者感叹，“朕对王后的思念泛滥成灾，我想他想的好心痛。” 现场的记者们立即纷纷对痴情的小国王表达了广泛的同情和普遍的惋惜。

 

Steve后悔那天他赶去出了一趟低级任务否则他会当场一盾把那小子飞回到瓦坎达跳草裙舞去。

 

整个事件在T’challa抵达复仇者大厦见到Bucky本人时达到了高潮，T’challa用完全不同于Tony Stark 但同样骚包的风格走到那位如今怎么看都不像致命杀手的冬日战士面前，极其风度翩翩加彬彬有礼的执起Bucky的手凑在唇边轻轻一吻，“Mr.Barnes，您的美丽远远超出了我的想象。”

Bucky显然没有被任何人包括Steve这么对待过，作为妇联唯一的Omega他并不要求特殊待遇，并且他爆种时犹如哥斯拉的战斗力也根本没让除了Steve之外的任何人有机会把他当做娇弱的Omega。

他呆愣在当场，好半天才机械式的吐出一句Steve教了他很多遍的社交礼仪用语，“很高兴见到你。”

T'challa毫不介意的笑了笑，“见到你才是我的荣幸。”

 

*

T’challa是唯一一个不长期居住在妇联大厦的妇联成员，他可是个日理万机的国王，所以Bucky进入妇联大家庭的时候T’challa和Bucky从未打过照面。这历史性的一刻被Javis纪录在案。在Javis为队长播放了这一历史性的会面后，Tony Stark损失了一打starkPAD。

 

*

“Steve，你真的不用一直亲我的手。我不喜欢那样…..不不不，不是不喜欢你，我爱你，大宝贝儿。对，但是别再亲我的手了，它已经没法拿叉子了。”

Bucky Barnes 今天也很受欢迎。


End file.
